Wing
by shattered petal
Summary: Maybe it wasn't a surprise that her Captain started to grow feelings for her so quickly. Whether or not they would act on these feelings, however, was a different matter. A story on the evolving relationship between Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. -HistuMatsu / discontinued
1. Match

**Title**: Wing  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: T  
**Couple**: HitsuMatsu

* * *

Wing  
**Chapter 1.**

* * *

For the first time in years, Tōshirō Hitsugaya felt nervous. Heart racing, he stepped up to the field, the wind tickling his bare legs. Today, it was sunny, not too sunny so that he couldn't concentrate, but sunny enough so that the fields were dry. From afar, he spotted his team dressed in the correct attire: blue football shirt, white shorts and appropriate footwear. Tōshirō was dressed the same, prepared for the approaching match.

The opposing team hadn't appeared yet, which meant the Shinigami Captain was free from expected rivalry. Turning his head, he watched three people near him, two men, and a woman, both who he was very familiar with. Unfortunately, the woman was _way_ too enthusiastic to watch her Captain have a football match, which was surprising in itself. He expected Matsumoto to rather be out shopping than watching him kick a ball around.

Mind, he had trained for weeks, and this match was fairly important to him. Rangiku would be there to support him if he required her presence. Yumichika and Ikkaku, however, probably only appeared for the heck of it. Matsumoto wrapped her arms around Tōshirō's neck, hugging him tight. 'You look just like a football player!' She said, gleefully, pulling away slightly to admire her commanding officer's attire.

Tōshirō frowned. 'That's because I am one, Matsumoto.'

'Oi, look, there's the ball,' Ikkaku said, nudging Yumichika's side. 'Bet you I can score a goal.'

'Somehow, I doubt it,' Yumichika responded.

However Ikkaku was going to test his pride. He dashed for the ball in the middle of the field, 'Head's up!' Only to slip over the ball and land flat on his ass. Tōshirō rolled his eyes. '_Ow_! What the––? I kicked it!'

Glancing back at Matsumoto, Hitsugaya realised she was wearing the team scarf. Bright blue material, with a lion imprinted on the fabric. The Lions Team. The other two males wore the same scarf too, and Tōshirō felt quite touched. Without a doubt Rangiku had encouraged them to wear these scarves, but it meant something. She was actually that serious about supporting him. Still, the _hugging_? And the humiliation Ikkaku was throwing everywhere _wasn't_ helping his confidence. By now, several members of his team were looking at them.

While Yumichika went over to check his best friend hadn't hurt himself (for he just lay there motionless), Tōshirō spotted Karin Kurosaki hurrying over, grinning ear-to-ear. 'I am absolutely hyped for this! Tōshirō, you'd better have practised, 'cos if you let the team down, I'm kicking you out.'

As Captain of the team, Karin had full authority to do that. Before Tōshirō could reply, Rangiku interjected, 'Oh, don't worry. I've been watching him try and kick the ball around outside the Gotei. It was so funny when it bounced off the wall and hit you in the face!'

'Matsumoto...' Histugaya muttered, trying his best to ignore Karin and Rangiku's laughs. 'Are we going to do this then?' He said impatiently. 'The Eagles haven't arrived yet, I take it.'

Karin nodded. 'That's right. The match starts in ten minutes, so I'd suggest you do some last-minute training, Hitsugaya.'

'Quit bossing me around!'

'I'm your Captain, I get to do that!'

'That sounds awfully familiar.'

'Matsumoto!'

Karin returned to the rest of her team, while Tōshirō was left with the football to practise with. While he dribbled it over the field idly, Matsumoto noticed how he seemed so down. Walking beside him, she watched his feet smoothly glide over the football, before kicking it side to side. 'Captain, are you all right?'

'Fine,' he said, clearly in a huff.

'I'm sure Karin didn't mean to hurt your feelings––'

'Matsumoto, you _really_ think she can upset me?' Tōshirō challenged, looking at her. Their eyes met, and she smiled a little. Sometimes she forgot how old Hitsugaya was. This wasn't a regular football match at high school. Karin was now in her last year at University, and she had invited Hitsugaya to play in her team. They were both adults now, and serious about competition. Hitsugaya most likely felt under a lot of pressure.

'I think you shouldn't worry too much,' Matsumoto said. 'I'll be up near the front row, cheering you on.'

'Oh yeah?' He cocked a brow. 'Then what's that magazine in your hand?'

'Wh––' Matsumoto quickly hid it behind her back. 'Magazine? What magazine? I don't know any magazine, Captain.'

Tōshirō snorted and kicked the ball her way, which she caught in her hands. 'Nice catch. By the way, have you seriously been watching me practise? That's a little odd, Matsumoto.' Especially since he had stripped off his t-shirt countless times while training.

'I'm only checking to see if my little Captain is doing his homework,' she teased, squeezing his cheek affectionally.

Irritated, he smacked her hand away. 'Get off me! And I'm not "little". Not anymore,' he said, raising his chin. 'If I'm little, then you're microscopic.' True enough, he had to look down at her now.

'I know you're not,' she said, dropping her gaze.

'To be honest, Matsumoto, I'm not very keen on my team. Karin's fine, the others? They can get a little annoying.' Sighing, Hitsugaya sat down onto the grass. 'Not like how they used to be. All smug, and the whole rivalry is pathetic. You'd think people Karin's age would possess at least an _ounce_ of maturity.'

Sitting down beside him, Rangiku frowned. 'Don't grow up too fast, Captain. I don't know much on football, but––'

'Really?'

She stopped, giving him a look, then continued, '––But I know it's a violent sport. I don't see what's so thrilling about it, to be honest, yet it's clear a lot of people are passionate about football. When you're that dedicated about something, you're bound to be defensive and... moody.'

'Mm–– Hey, I'm not moody!'

'Oi, Tōshirō! We're up!' Karin yelled a couple of metres away.

Sighing, Hitsugaya scrambled to his feet, and picked up the football. 'If I told her to call me "Captain", that wouldn't go down well, would it?' The sooner this was over, the better. Stepping forwards, Hitsugaya was about to leave his Lieutenant be, but she quickly stood up and grabbed his wrist. Turning, he looked at her expectantly.

'You'll be fine out there.'

Tōshirō wished he could share the same confidence as her. 'We'll see.'

Letting him go, Rangiku watched her Captain approach his team, before turning around and finding a seat. By now, there was quite a crowd, the seats filled with families and friends. Ikkaku waved excessively from near the top row to catch Matsumoto's attention. So much for being at the front, then. Reaching the top, she sat down beside the male Shinigami, and looked over to Karin's team at the far end of the pitch.

'Is the Captain worried?' Yumichika queried.

'You gonna say that's ugly?'

Yumichika didn't give Ikkaku's question an answer. Exhaling, Rangiku looked over at him. 'He'll be fine,' she said. The Vice-Captain knew Tōshirō would only express his worry in front of her, and no one else. For her to inform somebody about how he felt would be quite disloyal. Yes, Hitsugaya was worried, but she knew Karin was too, and she was no doubt the most confident player. 'When he's out there playing, he'll enjoy himself. What's wrong with you?'

Ikkaku was currently groaning in pain. 'Hurt my ankle when I kicked that football.'

'_Attempted_,' Yumichika corrected.

'For crying out loud, I _kicked_ the damn thing and––'

'You slipped. We know, we saw.' Yumichika sighed, almost dreamily. 'I've never been to a football match before. Do they sell those sausage dog things– What are they called? Humans love to eat them.'

'Hot dogs?' Rangiku suggested.

'Yeah, those.'

'I didn't know they sell those at football matches.'

'I'm starving!' Ikkaku said, suddenly forgetting about the alleged pain in his ankle. 'If they sell those I'm gonna buy myself an entire––'

'Ooh, it's starting,' Matsumoto said, raising herself slightly. From afar, she tried to spot her Captain, his white hair easy to find against the green grass. Heart racing a little, she eagerly watched Tōshirō dash to one side of the pitch, waiting for the football to be kicked his way.

On the field, Tōshirō was already running out of breath and he hadn't even started. Looking up, he quickly scanned the front row for Matsumoto, but couldn't find her. Best he didn't distract himself. She was there, somewhere, supporting him. When he spotted the ball approaching, he zoomed forwards and kicked it hard, and Karin speedily followed after him, dribbling the ball up to the net, nearing another team member.

Hitsugaya kept his eyes peeled. Many times, he had played football with Karin, so he was pretty familiar with her style and tricks. Just as the ball was kicked into the net, an Eagle intercepted the ball, kicking it in the opposite direction. Tōshirō jarred his teeth and hurried for the ball, the wind fierce in his hair. Just as he neared the it, an Eagle knocked into him, making Hitsugaya fall to the ground.

At this, Matsumoto gaped. 'That was a penalty!'

Ikkaku looked at her oddly, amazed she knew that much about football. Thankfully, the referee also acknowledged this and allowed Hitsugaya a free kick. The Shinigami spotted a Lion open, and kicked the ball towards him, and the match was going again. Up on the stalls, Rangiku could barely stay still. _Never_ had she been so engrossed in a match before, and the looks Ikkaku and Yumichika exchanged only proved how confused they were. As far as they were concerned, Matsumoto _detested_ football.

If there was a God, he was on Tōshirō's side, because when Hitsugaya kicked the ball it went straight into the net. A loud scream of cheers were heard from the stalls, and each Lion member came rushing forwards, yanking Hitsugaya by the collar and hugging him tight.

**Lions**: 1  
**Eagles**: 0

So far, so good. Tōshirō was a little flustered to receive so much enthusiasm, but managed to focus his attention back to the game. However, certain members on the Eagles team had grown a bit of a grudge over him. The Captain was blocked a little, which the referee either turned a blind eye at or didn't see. There was no point whining. Hitsugaya had to keep up with the match. Only ten minutes later, Tōshirō had scored another goal.

'Fuck yes!' Ikkaku yelled. 'Those Lions can suck my––'

'We're _on_ the Lions' side!' Yumichika interrupted.

'Wha––? Oh, right. Oi, you Eagles, come over here and suck my––'

'Will you stop that? No one wants to suck anything on you.'

Matsumoto wasn't listening. This was amazing! Tōshirō was clearly the star of the game, and her, alongside plenty more supporters, were on their feet, cheering their team on. Heart in her mouth, she watched Hitsugaya storm towards an opponent, kicking the ball out of his reach, before swerving and meeting the ball again, passing it onto a team player.

The cheers were very clear, but Tōshirō ignored them, cursing under his breath when an Eagle stole the ball from him. In that moment, an opponent accidentally pushed him from behind. Hitsugaya flew forwards, his face smacking into the ground. Rangiku widened her eyes, and sighed in relief when Hitsugaya found his feet and continued. However, from there, things seemed to go very downhill.

_Ding_!

**Lions**: 2  
**Eagles**: 1

'I don't like that big broody there,' Ikkaku commented, pointing towards a very bulky male.

'Urgh, gross,' Yumichika groaned.

Rangiku wasn't very fond of him either, especially when he started to run beside Tōshirō and nab the ball off him. 'No...' she whispered. 'Come on, Captain.' Neither Hitsugaya or his team were unable to snatch the ball away, and the Eagles scored another goal. Rangiku was desperate now. She didn't want Tōshirō to lose; he was doing so well.

And Tōshirō didn't want to lose either. Wiping a hand through his hair, he set off at a jogging pace, heart pounding against his chest. Looking up at the crowd again, he saw many faces, and even saw Yumichika and Ikkaku who were calling at him enthusiastically, but couldn't find Matsumoto. Where was she? Sighing, Tōshirō offered a short, rather pathetic wave back.

'Tōshirō, keep your eye on the ball!' Karin scolded at him, running past.

'What do you think I've been doing...?' Hitsugaya muttered.

'Hey! Old man!'

At first, he ignored those calls, and turned when he realised _he_ was this "old man". A muscly male was laughing at him, along with some of his pals.

'Nice hair! How old are you?'

Tōshirō recognised him as the team player who nabbed the ball off him. Shaking his head, he returned to his post. Old man, indeed. That idiot would be shitting himself once he realised just _how old_ Hitsugaya truly was. Inhaling deeply, he tried to remain calm. _This is just a game, even if you lose, at least you did most of the work_. That was probably why Karin was so infuriated, her key player was beginning to lose concentration.

As soon as the ball was kicked, Hitsugaya darted for it, and he pretended Matsumoto was watching him, even if he couldn't find her. That she was cheering him on, like she had done for decades. His constant companion and supporter. He knew that even if they lost, she would still be proud of him, and he would never take that for granted. _Think of Ran_.

Despite being a soldier and his rule to not distract the mind, it seemed to be working in a football match. The ball was soon in his possession, and he concentrated completely on where his feet and the ball were, on his team players, on the Eagles––

'_Captain_! Captain! _Captain_!'

Frowning, he laughed slightly, nervously. _Ah, she's cheering me on all right_. Soon, the crowd erupted in a chorus, yelling the team name. "Lions, Lions, Lions!". But all he heard was Matsumoto, calling out for him, and only him, because he was the only reason she was here. And he would never, _ever disappoint _her.

The Shinigami was violently pushed by the bulky Eagle player, but he wasn't going to give in. Growling, he shot forwards, skidding and kicking the ball from his possession, speeding forwards so the Eagle couldn't catch up, dodging every player who came for him.

The area was clear, he had one second to do this. Tōshirō inhaled sharply, and kicked the ball––

Everything was a blur. Suddenly, about five or six team players threw themselves onto him, knocking Hitsugaya to the ground. Then he was smiling, grinning even. 'We won! We won!' Karin shouted, overjoyed. 'God, you idiot, we _won_!'

Helping him to his feet, Karin hugged her friend, then allowed other team players to pat him on the shoulder and congratulate him. _They won. He won. **They** won_.

Wiping a hand over his sweaty forehead, Tōshirō tried to calm down. His heart was pounding, but he felt amazing. Brilliant, even. Some Eagle players came over and congratulated him too. Tōshirō was about to return back to his team when he spotted some of the crowd leaving their seats to be with those on the field.

That was when he finally saw Matsumoto, and she was wonderful, scarf flowing behind her when she dashed over and flung her arms around his neck. He honestly couldn't stop himself. Tōshirō brought his arms around her waist, lifted her a little, and spun her around. Removing himself from her, he tried to remove the stupid smile stretched across his lips, but he couldn't. Rangiku looked so happy for him! Maybe quite flustered after what he just did, but she honestly didn't care.

'I told you!' She said, having to raise her voice against the cheers.

'You did,' he replied.

Matsumoto hugged him again, and he didn't push her away. The two were disturbed when a flock of people came hurrying over to be with Tōshirō. Obviously, he was the real reason the Lions won. Hitsugaya had always possessed a natural talent for football, and now it was paying off. He found himself loving football even more after today's match. While he was congratulated and forced into conversation, Hitsugaya kept Rangiku close to him. After all, she was his confidence.

When most of the crowd dispersed, Karin came over alongside a few members and patted Tōshirō heavily on the back. 'Come on, we're about to receive our trophy!' When she grabbed onto his arm, Tōshirō had no choice but to let Rangiku go. He wasn't quite sure how to feel, but happiness was certainly the most dominant emotion right now.

It was Karin who received the trophy but without even a second's hesitation, she passed it over to Hitsugaya. Many photographs were taken, and Rangiku watched from afar, Yumichika and Ikkaku beside her. 'He looks really old from here,' Ikkaku commented.

'But not ugly at all,' Yumichika said, grinning crookedly. Ikkaku frowned at him.

By old, Ikkaku didn't mean the appearance of a grandfather. He meant he looked like an adult, like a grown male. He had grown very well. Rangiku waited patiently for her Captain to return, and she smiled a little when she noticed him grinning again. It was lovely to see him this way, and she had a feeling he wouldn't be smiling for quite some time.

Yet her heart stopped for a second when Karin kissed his cheek. It was entirely platonic, even Hitsugaya knew that, but the joy Rangiku felt had gone in an instant. Then she shook her head lightly. That was silly, and bloody selfish of her. Tōshirō had won the game, of _course_ Karin was going to reward him with a little affection. She was the team's Captain, after all.

Unfortunately, Hitsugaya wasn't able to get away from his team players for quite some time. Matsumoto wasn't going to leave him, but standing there was just tedious. Instead, she decided to finally open her magazine, while the other two Shinigami got into some dumb debate about what makes a good football player. As far as Yumichika was concerned, sexy looks were _key_.

'Here he is! Our star!' Ikkaku said, meeting Hitsugaya who had finally broke free from the crowds.

'I was actually quite gripped by that match,' Yumichika said. 'Personally, I'm more for hockey, but.'

'Hockey? Seriously? Football is far more exciting!'

Once again, the two were engrossed in another debate. Ignoring them, Hitsugaya approached Matsumoto who had diverted her attention to him. 'The team has invited me for drinks later this evening. A party of some sorts.' He shrugged. 'Not sure if I need to go––'

'Of _course_ you need to go!' Matsumoto nudged him playfully. 'You only won the game, Captain.'

'Well, I wouldn't say that,' he said, rubbing the back of his head.

'Are we invited?' Matsumoto eyed the fighting Shinigami, then thought better of it. '... Am _I_ invited?'

Tōshirō nodded. 'We can invite who we like. I'm sure many _uninvited_ will appear as well.'

'If that's the case, we need to dress you properly!' She said, smiling again. 'Can't go in your sweaty uniform–– eurgh.'

Tōshirō sighed. 'I don't know if I want to go shopping––'

'Tough! We're going. Hopefully Ikkaku and Yumichika will find something to entertain themselves for the rest of the night. Now, come _on_,' she said, tugging him out of the pitch.

'Matsumoto, I'm exhausted––'

'No excuses. Look, I'll just pick out a variety of suits for you to try on, and you can choose, okay?'

Honestly, he didn't have much of a choice. 'Okay, okay. But will you at least let me shower first?'

Relief flooded through him when she allowed him that luxury.

* * *

**author's note**: Hallow :] I've decided to go for less angst this time around. A light-hearted story (with a little angst shoved in here and there), which focusses on the relationship between Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. In this story, he is older, and appearance-wise, is in his twenties. Thank you very much for reading. I know nothing on football, but I enjoyed writing this chapter. I won't be surprised if there are errors in the game playing, though, woops.

This was also my first time writing Ikkaku and Yumichika. I hope I pulled them off all right.

Please leave a review, and see you next time I update!


	2. White

Wing  
**Chapter 2.**

* * *

Cold water trickled down his warm flesh, and he sighed happily, soaking his hair, and letting the cool shower rinse him off. Mud was splattered across his sore legs, and he didn't smell very nice. The shower was heavy, powerful, and he was clean after three minutes. However, Tōshirō was enjoying himself too much and he didn't escape the bathroom until half an hour had passed. Stepping out of the shower, he quickly dried his hair with a towel, and stepped out, wrapping the towel around his middle.

'Matsumoto!' He called, 'I'll be ready in a couple of minutes.' Reluctantly, he had agreed to head to the shops with Rangiku to buy himself a suit. Later tonight, there was a do for the Lions Team winning against the Eagles in a football match. Tōshirō expected to see many familiar faces, the Kurosakis being only a few. After drying his hair, and combing it with gel into the usual style, he left the bedroom to search for Rangiku.

However, he couldn't find her. The hotel room they booked together wasn't that large so, unless she left without him, it would be impossible for her to get lost. A little peeved she wasn't around, Hitsugaya grabbed his coat and was about to head out, when suddenly the door opened, and his Lieutenant stepped inside. 'Ah! Captain!' She said, a little flustered. 'While you were showering, I bought you a really fancy suit.'

Already? Tōshirō stepped aside to let her in. 'That was quick. What did you get?'

'I bought three. You get to choose.' Excited, Rangiku withdrew three folded suits in a see-through bag. Frowning, Hitsugaya stepped closer and inspected them. One was black, the other a light brown, and the other white. 'I didn't know about the white, to be honest. You'll look like a ghost.'

'Technically, I sort of am.'

'Captain, we got to have you looking _nice_.'

Sighing, Tōshirō let Matsumoto unzip the bags and pass him the black suit. 'Try that on.'

For the next hour, Rangiku and Hitsugaya discussed which suits they preferred, and finally settled with the white one, despite Rangiku's reluctance. Admittedly, he did look pretty good wearing it, even if he appeared like a ghost. The suit fitted him well, made him look taller, towering. Deciding it would be wise to not admit she found him attractive wearing the suit, she turned her attention to what was left in her bag. A badge, golden, shaped like a star.

'I thought you should wear this too.' Tōshirō gaped in horror when she pinned the badge to his jacket. 'There, now you can show the world what a star you are!'

'I'm not wearing this,' he muttered, unclipping the badge, much to her dismay. 'Matsumoto, when we go to this party or whatever it is, don't––' He stopped, looking at her. Groaned. '––Just try not to be yourself, all right?'

'Come on, Captain, I'm not _that_ bad. I doubt there'll be much alcohol.'

'Even if there is, I forbid you to have any!' Tōshirō scolded. 'I've witnessed you toppling all over the place more times than should be acceptable.' There was also the fact he didn't like it when Rangiku was drunk; she wasn't herself. Her drunken stupor didn't frighten him, but, unlike most males, he didn't appreciate it when how her confidence boosted once the poison was swallowed. 'That's an order, Matsumoto. Am I clear?'

Never had Rangiku taken her commanding officer seriously, except when the occasion called for it. Right now, the occasion _didn't_ call for it. Laughing, she said, 'I'll behave, Captain, don't worry.' And he didn't believe her.

Shaking his head, Tōshirō inspected himself in the mirror. He didn't look too bad. The white suit contrasted well with his white hair, despite what Rangiku said. Plus, he looked like an adult and he _loved_ looking like an adult. That way, people would take him more seriously. _No longer the chibi-Captain now, am I_? Checking the clock, he realised the party was to begin in the next hour. 'Best get ready, Lieutenant. Be quick about it.'

Of course, she _wasn't_ quick about it. Folding his arms and very irritated, Tōshirō sat on a chair, waiting for Matsumoto to finally appear from her bedroom. Why did women take so long? Matsumoto was already pampered beforehand. What else did she need to do? Growling, he was not impressed to realise they were running short of time. If she were to fuss around for another five minutes, he would just lose patience and leave without her.

As soon as he thought this, the door opened. 'About time,' he muttered, and angrily approached her, then halted at once.

Every now and again, Hitsugaya allowed his eyes to wander over a woman's figure, but he never had that much interest. Today, Matsumoto had introduced just _what_ a woman's figure offered. Mouth slightly ajar, he tried to slap himself back to his senses. The red dress fitted her petite waist, and there was a slit at the length, where she teasingly revealed the flesh of her thigh. Her hair was gorgeous, curled at the ends, but wild, flowing past her shoulders.

Most men at the Gotei thought he was an idiot to not appreciate Matsumoto's appearance. Right now, Tōshirō had to agree with them. However, he was a stoic man, and he wouldn't let himself fall head-over-heels because he found her attractive. Yet despite her luscious figure, his favourite trait about her was her face, it always had been. Gentle, and expressive, flowing with emotion, and lovely to look at. Clearing his throat, Hitsugaya turned away from her, cheeks burning.

He heard Rangiku gasp. 'Is my Captain getting a little embarrassed? Aw! Maybe I should cover up a little more. Don't want you blushing.'

'Shut up,' he muttered, opening the door for them to leave. 'I'm not–– Matsumoto, stop talking.'

Rangiku decided to let the matter go, but she wasn't a fool. She caught him glancing at the slit in her dress, quickly averting his gaze when he saw her watching. Well, at least she now knew he wasn't _that_ uninterested in female anatomy. Maybe she had deliberately worn this dress to tease him, to see his response, but it was comfortable. Pulling on her scarlet coat, they left the hotel together, heading for the bar where the party was being held.

Even though they were on time (which was amazing!), the bar was already filled. Rangiku looked at her commanding officer, and only she would be able to notice how he had tensed. For as long as she knew him, Hitsugaya wasn't sociable. He found most company a pain, and trying to keep a conversation going with him was death. Smiling, she slung her arm into his. 'Stop worrying, Captain.'

'I'm not.'

'You've got nothing to worry about.'

And, in all honesty, he didn't. Not only did he have a beautiful woman escorting him, he had also won a football match which was being celebrated. What more could he ask for? Inhaling, he tried to calm himself down. He didn't have to be here for long. Just an hour, then he could go. When they entered the bar, Tōshirō almost walked straight into someone carrying four pints of beers. Rangiku was very much at home, dragging her Captain further in before stopping at the bar.

When she ordered, the barmaid turned to Tōshirō who shook his head. He didn't like alcohol, never had, and Rangiku was aware of this. Soon, Hitsugaya spotted Karin and her brother, Ichigo, at one end of the pub, conversing with some people he didn't know. Orihime was a part of the crowd too, and before he knew it, Rangiku had left him to be with her friend. Shoving a hand into his pocket, Tōshirō reluctantly approached the substitute Shinigami.

'Nice suit,' Ichigo smirked. 'Buy that yourself?'

'Pfft, of course he didn't!' Karin responded. 'I bet Rangiku bought that for you. Tōshirō can't dress himself to save his life.'

'What? I can!' Hitsugaya retorted. 'Wait, Matsumoto told you she buys clothes for me?'

Karin widened her eyes. '_No_, but thank _you_ for telling me!' She burst out laughing, and Ichigo was equally amused. 'You're such a baby, Tōshirō, and here I was thinking you were all elite.'

'Hey, you're talking to the guy who won that match for you,' Hitsugaya scowled.

'You gotta give him that, Karin,' Ichigo grinned. 'By the way, good work out there, Hitsugay––'

'That's _Captain_, Kurosaki.'

'Seriously? _Here_? You're not even wearing your uniform. I'm not calling you "Captain". I'll look like an idiot.'

'You _already_ look like an idiot,' Tōshirō muttered.

'Pfft,' Ichigo snorted. 'Great with the comebacks as usual.'

Within seconds, Tōshirō was crowded by members of the team, and a bunch of ladies he had never seen before in his life. Ichigo sat beside him, enjoying the female company, whereas Hitsugaya was most disgruntled. He was called "cute" and "sexy" about fifty times in just one hour, and he _certainly_ didn't appreciate how one of the lasses kept ruffling up his hair. His patience was tested when one of the ladies toppled over slightly and spilt beer over his brand new suit. 'Ah, damn it!'

'Ahaha!' Ichigo laughed. 'Don't worry, Tōshirō, that washes right out. Mummy Ranny won't be very happy, though. Tut tut.'

'She's _not_ my Mother!' That was the most _stupid_ insult he had ever heard in his life. 'That alcohol isn't doing any favours for you, Kurosaki.'

'Oh, she's definitely not your Mother, Tōshirō,' Ichigo grinned, chugging down his beer.

'W––What's _that_ supposed to mean?'

'You'd be far more good-looking if she was.'

'Shut your mouth.' Hitsugaya wasn't sure what made him more angry: the fact Kurosaki had _complimented_ Matsumoto's appearance, or that he implied Hitsugaya was ugly. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, Ikkaku appeared from the doorway, instantly ordering himself a pint of alcohol, Yumichika behind, having himself an appletini. 'What are you two doing here?' He said, now very pissed off.

'He's so sweet, isn't he?' Ichigo questioned.

'Adorable,' Ikkaku replied. 'He-ey, Hitsugaya, what are you doing with all these women? Shame Abarai isn't here. He'd really be enjoying himself.'

'_Please_, take my seat,' Tōshirō said, desperate to get away from all the attention. Very grateful, Ikkaku was about to take his vacant spot, but just as he sat down, Yumichika took his place. Ikkaku ended up sitting on his lap.

'Get off!'

'What? I was here first! Go find yourself somewhere else to sit. Like, over there!'

'_I'm not sitting near the men's toilets_!'

Sighing in relief, Hitsugaya removed his jacket and placed it over a chair, before looking around for Matsumoto. He wanted to go back now. It didn't take him long to find her. Matsumoto was a little red in the face, thanks to the alcohol, and was sitting beside Orihime, both girls having a crowd of their own. Four men were listening to Rangiku's babbles, laughing at the bizarre stories she was telling. Tōshirō inhaled sharply. He knew it was wrong, but he actually felt quite jealous.

No doubt he was the only sober idiot here. Storming over, Tōshirō folded his arms and glared down at her disapprovingly. One of the men chortled at him. 'Who's this? Your Father?'

'Captain Hitsugaya!' Orihime said, jumping to her feet and hugging him tight. 'I'm so sorry I wasn't able to watch you at the football match today. Gentleman, this is the star of the game. He scored three goals in a row!'

'Not–– not in a row.'

'Really?' One of the men said, cocking a brow. 'Your Father ain't bad, Rangiku.'

Tōshirō was not impressed. Looking over at Matsumoto, he cocked his chin. 'Come on, we're going.'

'Aww, Captain, don't be like that! Orihime, push him down- he's staying.'

'Matsu––!' Tōshirō yelped when Orihime literally forced him to sit down beside Rangiku. Admittedly, he felt a little better to be near his Lieutenant, but now he was squished between both girls. 'For crying out loud,' he muttered under his breath. Shuffling to get comfy, Hitsugaya was now red in the face. 'Matsumoto.'

By now, the men had diverted their attention elsewhere, Orihime conversing with the lady beside her. Rangiku looked over at Tōshirō expectantly. 'Yes, Sir?'

'You're tipsy.'

'No, I swear to drunk I'm not God.'

'Matsumoto!' Hitsugaya growled, but went completely silent when Rangiku leaned her head against his shoulder. His ears burned when she trailed a finger down his face. 'What _are_ you doing?'

'You're so handsome~' She smiled, 'My little Captain is _so_ good-looking,' she giggled, snuggling into him.

Tōshirō swallowed, unsure how to react. He had had enough women fussing over him for one night, but Matsumoto's fussing made him nervous. Not in a disturbing way, though. He–– He almost _liked_ what she was saying. He liked how she touched him, liked her body against his. Yet he wouldn't dare respond or do anything drastic. 'I'm not "little".'

'Ooh, I hope not.'

He then realised what she was referring to. 'Get off me. We're going back. You're drunk.'

Rangiku was grinning again, and she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. If Hitsugaya didn't push her away in time, they would have kissed. 'Captain...'

'No, Matsumoto!'

'Why are you _sooooo_ strict?'

'Stop it.'

'You're never gonna get a girl if you're like that.'

'I don't _want_ a girl.'

'You don't...?'

'No, I don't.' Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tōshirō felt the temperature rise quickly. Looking at her, he couldn't help but find her even more appealing. Secretly, the Captain had a thing for legs, and the leg poking out of the slit of her dress looked _very nice_. _No one_ should be allowed to look this attractive! 'Look, when you're drunk, you get a little excited.' He was grateful she had been running her hands over _him_, and not some desperate pervert.

Rangiku was giggling again. 'Oh no, Tōshi. _You_ make me excited.'

'That's–– _Captain_. _Captain_!' _I make her excited_? Frowning at her, he tried to think of a reasonable response, but all that came was, 'Uh..'

'Mm, Gwumpy Captain!'

'I'm not grumpy, either!'

'Gwumpy Captain going to be single forever, and he's going to die old and ugly and lonely too.'

Tōshirō wasn't so sure how _that_ was an insult. Grabbing Rangiku's hand, he helped her to her feet, but, of course, Matsumoto had to be Matsumoto and think he was trying to hug her. Tōshirō sighed when she wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled him. Well, at least she was standing. The closer they got to the door, the better. Just as they were about to head for the exit, Ikkaku and Yumichika hurried over to them. 'We need a lift back if you're going! Hey, let us bring all these fine girls back with us too.'

Gaping, Hitsugaya watched four ladies charm the two male Shinigami.

'Oh, you _are_ kidding me.'

All eight of them awkwardly left the pub, and Tōshirō held onto Rangiku tightly, almost protectively. Thankfully, she wasn't _that_ drunk, and could tell where she was going. But she was making no sense at all! '––I mean, it's not _nice_ eating rainbows, y'know? They taste so sour and weird. Do you know what I'm trying to say, Captain?'

'Just stop talking,' Tōshirō said, red in the face.

'I like it when you're _so_ demanding to me.'

That was it. Hitsugaya was about to turn around and scold her, but was stopped short when he spotted four males approaching. Out of habit, he tightened his hold over Rangiku and shoved her closer to him, which surprised her slightly. Many times, Rangiku had downed a few drinks, and met men. The opposite gender wasn't a threat. She could handle herself. Yet, Hitsugaya had grown quite protective over her in his most recent years.

Tōshirō was even more protective when he recognised the men. One of them was the big football player from before, the others members of the Eagle Team. 'Leaving early, _star_?' The larger male queried, eyeing Matsumoto, and then Ikkaku and Yumichika, four girls crowding them. 'What in the––?'

'Get out of my way,' Hitsugaya said.

'That's a nice chick you picked on your way out.' Grinning, the man stepped forwards and was about to tug on Rangiku's cheek, but she slapped him away. 'Ooh, kitty's got claws.'

'Believe me, they can get _very_ sharp,' Matsumoto challenged. This confrontation was quite sobering, and she certainly didn't appreciate being treated as some "chick" for men to play with. 'Tōshirō _didn't_ pick me on his way out. We're friends, and we've had a very fun time together. Now, we're going home, so move that huge ass of yours.'

The four football players laughed together. 'Come on, sweetheart, we can give you a proper good time.'

'Back off!' Tōshirō sneered.

'Back off yourself, Snow White.' The male laughed at him, before turning back to Rangiku. 'Now, I have to ask: have we met before?'

'We're not even meeting now,' Rangiku responded, and kicked him in the crotch. Hitsugaya gaped, and the large football player fell to his knees, groaning in pain. 'Move yourselves!' Obediently, the other three gave the eight room. Tōshirō caught himself smiling. That was awesome, and damn good of her. Matsumoto was more able than he gave her credit for.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were so engrossed in the fondling of their ladies, they didn't even realise the commotion. 'The car we're renting is just down the road,' one of them called. Tōshirō spotted it, and he realised with reluctance, he would be the one driving. Perfect.

Looking over at Rangiku, he grinned a little. 'Where did that all come from?'

'From being so popular, Captain,' she teased.

Yumichika threw Tōshirō the keys, and the Captain and Matsumoto sat at the front. Somehow, the two male Shinigami and the girls managed to squeeze themselves into the back. This was absolutely insane, but Tōshirō wasn't going to kick them out. No doubt this was illegal too! Starting the ignition, Tōshirō changed into the appropriate gear, before pressing down on the accelerator and driving off. 'Where are you both staying?'

'Yours.'

'What? You're not bringing them to _our_ place!' Hitsugaya yelled.

'No! In a separate room. Jeez, keep your hair on.'

Ignoring that comment, Tōshirō drove back to their hotel. The flirtatious discussions in the back seat were beginning to irritate him, and matters weren't improved when Matsumoto became a part of the conversation, especially when the ladies started talking about boys. About half way through the journey, Yumichika noticed there was a window attached to the roof which could be opened. Hooting in victory, both males, alongside the women popped out of the window, and started yelling obscenities to the entire town while they passed.

_Oh dear God_, Tōshirō thought to himself.

His mood was brightened slightly when Rangiku ran a hand through his hair. 'Not long now. We can get rid of them soon.'

Looking at her quickly, he allowed a twitch of a smile. In many regards, he was grateful to have Matsumoto here, to keep him company, even if she was a bit drunk. The things she said, though. Did she honestly find him good-looking? Tōshirō sighed and told Ikkaku to stop telling everyone to "go fuck" themselves. It was highly inappropriate, and they would receive a fine. 'Humans are sensitive, you know?' Then he realised there were four Human girls with them. Fortunately, they didn't hear him.

Finally, they reached the hotel. The receptionist wasn't pleased when all eight of them barged through the door, Ikkaku and Yumichika literally falling onto the desk. Apologising for them both, Tōshirō retrieved their keys and left the two Shinigami with their fellow ladies, before returning to his room with Rangiku. 'That was quite a night,' he said, stepping inside.

Stretching, Rangiku peeled off her coat and flung it aside. 'I've had wilder nights.'

'I'm sure,' Hitsugaya said.

Then she swivelled on her heel and turned to him. 'Funner nights too.'

'I guess I'm not a big fan of parties.' Half the time, he didn't even know what was going on. Still, he did enjoy himself to a degree. Probably the most amusing moment was when Rangiku kicked that idiot in the crotch. And he knew she remembered that too. _Always coming to my rescue_. He frowned at that. How pathetic.

Rangiku wasn't completely sober it seemed for she collapsed onto the settee. 'I'd do with some water, Captain...'

'You could do with a bed,' he replied. Hitsugaya came over, knelt down slightly, 'Here, let me pick you up.' Without an explanation, Matsumoto understood. Wrapping her arms around the front of his neck, he picked her up by her thighs, and gave her a piggy-back to the bedroom. Matsumoto's breath tickled against his neck, and it was quite sweet how she just collapsed over him like that. Once he reached her bed, he gently lay her down.

Matsumoto kicked off her high heels, buried herself into the sheets and was out like a light. Her commanding officer, on the other hand, didn't even make it to his bedroom. After today's intense match and crazy evening, Hitsugaya was utterly exhausted. Falling back onto the settee, he soon dropped off to sleep.

* * *

**author's note**: Quite a crazy chapter, but the story shall be progressing on their relationship with each chapter, I promise. Thank you **[ Guest ] ** and **sagitgirlth** for reviewing the prior chapter. Feedback means a great deal to me, so I appreciate that. See you next time!


	3. Brawl

Wing  
**Chapter 3.**

* * *

The sun was her remedy. Slowly, Rangiku stirred from her deep slumber. It was warm, cosy, and she felt secure beneath the sheets. Within seconds, though, her head started hammering and a horrible nauseous feeling swelled in her stomach. These were familiar symptoms. Groaning, she rolled onto her side, allowing the morning sun to gently warm her body. Soon, she was asleep again, probably for another hour. No dreams. Just sleeping, as if healing from the evening before. Finally, she awoke properly, lying still for a couple of minutes before reluctantly sitting upright.

Running her hands through her messy hair, Rangiku listened. The door to her bedroom had been left ajar, and she could hear someone walking around. Events of last night came back to her, and she remembered Tōshirō carrying her to bed, and letting her sleep. Raising her head (a bad idea), she called out, 'Captain?'

Seconds later, Hitsugaya was at the door. 'Ah, you're awake. About time.'

'Good morning,' she said happily, despite how awful she felt.

'It's noon, actually, but thanks.' Tōshirō cocked his chin. 'You don't look well.'

'No? Oh dear...' Matsumoto _felt_ unwell. Exhaling heavily, she collapsed back onto the bed, mumbling something incoherent. Now she was fully awake, she realised how ill she was. If she weren't careful, she would throw up, and the headache was horrible, pounding at her skull. The Shinigami started dozing, unaware her Captain had gone to prepare themselves tea.

Once he had placed the mugs onto a tray, Tōshirō returned back into the bedroom, not surprised to witness his Lieutenant sleeping again. Whenever they weren't working, sleeping was all she did, aside from eating or talking nonsense. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he nudged her, 'Oi, scoot.' Moaning, Rangiku shuffled away, almost toppling off. 'You need to drink something.' She was ignoring him. Rolling his eyes, Hitsugaya shook her violently.

'_What_?!' Rangiku exclaimed, jumping upright to glare at him.

Very rarely did Matsumoto lose her temper with Hitsugaya, and he never enjoyed her anger. However, he wasn't afraid. If Rangiku was going to be moody, then so be it. 'I've made us tea. Should help.'

'I doubt it,' she muttered, flicking hair out of her face. Eyeing the mug of tea he was handing her, Matsumoto felt as if she would vomit any minute. 'I'm never drinking alcohol again,' she said, taking the mug.

Those famous words. 'Like last time?'

'Mm.'

Tōshirō slid back to lean against the bed rest, sipping at his fruit tea. Not bad. The Material World didn't serve bad tea, he had to admit. Despite her mood, Rangiku leaned her head against Tōshirō's chest, barely conscious. She felt so tired, so exhausted, and her feet were aching. What did she do last night? Hitsugaya's chest rose whenever he inhaled, and it was soothing. If he didn't suddenly speak, she would have dropped off to sleep.

'We're heading back to Soul Society today.'

If she had said something, all Tōshirō heard was gibberish mumbles.

'So pack your things and be ready soon. I don't want to waste anymore time.'

The _last_ thing Matsumoto wanted to do was go back to Soul Society. She wanted to stay in the Material World, maybe catch up with Orihime. It had been so long since they last conversed. Why was her Captain so mean? Placing the mug aside, she rolled over to look at him. 'But, Captain, we just _got_ here.'

'No, Matsumoto,' he said sternly. 'I've had enough.'

She pouted. 'I haven't...'

'You're not in charge.'

Whatever she said, Rangiku wouldn't win. It was a shame Hitsugaya was so eager to leave. The only reason they ever visited the Material World was if Hollows were identified. Apart from that, Tōshirō usually kept her home. Maybe there were reasons behind this, but she didn't appreciate it. Rangiku quite liked her time below, even if his feelings weren't mutual. 'Fiine, but you're telling Ikkaku and Yumichika.'

'Speaking of, I wonder what happened to them?' Narrowing his brows, Hitsugaya remembered to have left both gentlemen with four ladies. 'Honestly, I didn't take Yumichika to be that interested in the opposite gender.'

'Me neither,' Rangiku lay back onto his chest again.

Was it odd that Hitsugaya didn't think much about how close she was right now? Having Matsumoto lie on him wasn't a problem. It didn't cause him any discomfort, which was unusual. Tōshirō never enjoyed someone touched him, or sharing affections. He was quite detached to that sort of behaviour, yet with Matsumoto, it was different. Although it sounded silly, he didn't consider her as a _threat_. _She_ was different. It was probably due to the fact they had known each other for so long, but Tōshirō didn't quite understand why he felt so _calm_ around her. Why everything was so natural.

Looking down at her, he wondered if she was thinking the same thing. However, Matsumoto was affectionate with many people. She was a loving spirit, and those close to her never escaped without a hug. Tōshirō was possibly used to her so much, he didn't even think about it anymore, it was the norm. If she weren't to embrace him, greet him good morning, grant him a special smile of her own, that wouldn't feel right.

With her, it was nice. He would have fallen to sleep so easily if his mobile phone didn't suddenly _beep_. Rarely did he use this device, except if he were in the Material World and any Humans needed to contact him. As far as Tōshirō was concerned, the only "Human" he had as a contact was Karin. Rangiku face-planted into the pillow when Hitsugaya slipped from beneath her to grab his mobile.

_Come 2 uni now. K_

Narrowing his brows, Hitsugaya was about to tap out a reply, but decided not to. Why would she want him to go to her University? Seconds afterwards, another text came in from her.

_Bring ran._

Matsumoto might not appreciate being dragged to the University. She had enough adventures yesterday. Peering over his shoulder, he watched Rangiku lay still, obviously asleep again. That hangover was not doing her any favours. It would be wise if she stayed indoors, and recovered, but Rangiku would hate him if he left her out. Whatever Karin's intentions were, they had better be worth it.

Returning into the bedroom, he said, 'Matsumoto, we're going back to the University.'

That woke her up. Raising herself, Rangiku looked at him. 'Wha..? Why?'

Hitsugaya shrugged. 'Not sure. I'm sure you'll want to come, though.'

Preferably, she would rather Tōshirō joined her in bed again and held her while she slept. As he was her commanding officer, though, she didn't have a choice. Ignoring the awful sensations in her stomach and the pounding headache, Matsumoto slipped out of bed, and suddenly remembered she was still wearing her dress. Glancing in the mirror, she exclaimed in horror.

Tōshirō came rushing back. 'What is it?'

'Look at me!' She said, disgusted. 'I look like _this_ every morning?'

... he didn't even honour that with a response. Rolling his eyes, Tōshirō entered his own bedroom. 'I want you ready in half an hour, Matsumoto. No excuses.' And, even if she was a little overtime, Rangiku was ready on the hour. Both were dressed in their attire before the party. For Hitsugaya, a shirt, tie, cardigan and trousers. Rangiku, a skirt and blouse. Somehow, the two always ended up dressing similarly. Uncertain about what Karin wanted, Hitsugaya exited the hotel with his Lieutenant and proceeded towards the University.

* * *

When they arrived on campus, Karin spotted them immediately and came rushing over. Tōshirō was surprised to spot a little worry in her expression, but she was more angry than anything. _Bad news, I guess_. 'Are you up for another football match, Tōshirō?' Karin raised a brow. 'I'd really appreciate it if you were.'

'Are you joking?' Hitsugaya asked, teeth jarred.

Matsumoto was curious. 'Why? What's going on?'

'Remember that big guy you didn't like?' Karin asked Hitsugaya. The Captain shrugged. He didn't necessarily not "like" him, but. 'Call it pride, but I don't like how he's acting all jealous. He wants another match, or a match against Tōshirō.'

'What's this guy's name anyway?' Hitsugaya asked, now very frustrated.

'Bradley. He's a piece of shit. Tōshirō, will you do it? The pitch is free and––'

'No way. I'm not a football player, Karin. I'm a _Shinigami_, and I'm late for work.' Just as Tōshirō was about to walk away, Matsumoto grabbed his arm, stopping him.

'Captain, don't be like that. She's asking for your help.' Then she smiled a little. 'Anyway, I want to see you pummel him again. Looks like my kick in the crotch didn't do anything.'

'Wait, you kicked him in the balls?' Karin asked, amazed. 'You should have given him one for me.'

'Next time, I shall.' Turning back to Hitsugaya, Rangiku raised a brow. 'Come o-on, I know you'll win. Of course you will.'

For certain, Rangiku was encouraging him the most. Something inside him growled, almost protectively. There was a strange desire in his chest to impress her, to not let her down. It was like the feeling he had yesterday, imagining her cheering him on. That wonderful, power emotion which boosted his confidence. Looking at her, Tōshirō couldn't refuse. She was right.

Facing Karin again, Tōshirō nodded. 'Fine.'

Relieved he had accepted, Karin escorted the two down a small passageway. Despite never being a student before, Hitsugaya felt like one. Those who passed didn't look twice. Did he and Matsumoto honestly appear the age? Possibly to antagonise him, Rangiku looped her arm into his and nudged him playfully. 'Look at you, coming to her rescue.'

'Shut up...'

They left the campus, and the pitch was soon in view. The closer they got, Matsumoto realised she, too, felt nervous. She wasn't worried that Hitsugaya would lose, she was more concerned about this Bradley chap. For some odd reason, he couldn't seem to accept the fact he had lost the game yesterday. How much she detested a man who was too cowardly to accept his fate. It was clear why he had chosen to have such a grudge against Tōshirō. Without him, it was debatable whether the Lions would have won.

Arriving on the field, Hitsugaya eyed the football waiting at the centre. Bradley and six other team players came forward, looking far too confident. Rangiku let her eyes travel down his figure, realising that what she thought was fat was actually muscle. Compared to Hitsugaya, this man was _huge_.

_Sure is ugly though_.

'Funny. I only ever see this guy when football's on. Do you actually attend any lectures?' Bradley asked, pulling a sarcastic face Tōshirō's way.

'Oi, you asked for a dumb rematch, so here he is,' Karin said sharply.

Rangiku let her Captain go, catching Bradley's eye. Then she smiled sweetly. 'We've met before, haven't we?'

Bradley didn't respond, much to Hitsugaya's amusement. 'So, you want a rematch? I'm fine with that, but as long as we do this now. I'm not hanging around,' he said.

'You need to calm down, otherwise you'll be growing more white hairs.' Bradley neared him. His breath stunk of cigars. 'I want people to watch the Lion Star, or whatever they're calling you–– I want them to watch you lose. It was just a one-off.'

Tōshirō sighed, glanced at Rangiku, then turned to face his opponent. 'If I win, you're going to leave Karin and her team alone, understand? This is the last time we meet over something so ridiculous.'

'Ridiculous? You're calling footy ridiculous?'

Matsumoto refrained herself from speaking. This was the most ridiculous situation her poor Captain had ever been in. It was just insulting. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. 'Do we have a deal?' He said, voice steady.

With reluctance, Bradley agreed. 'Fine.' He spat at his feet. 'Oh, by the way, if you lose, I'll just be waiting for you to burst into tears and run to your pretty, little girlfriend there.'

Hitsugaya looked at him. _Yes, I don't like him_. 'Little girlfriend? From what I recall, you were the one crying last night when she kicked you. You _really_ didn't like that, did you?'

'Is that a threat?'

'No, it's a fact actually.'

Tōshirō was expecting the punch. He defended himself quickly, before jabbing his foot into Bradley's hard side. The larger male wheezed, then scowled. 'She won't be pretty when I'm done with her.' Something snapped. Hitsugaya couldn't _believe_ he was wasting his time with this idiot. The same foot went straight for his crotch, and his kick was much harder than Rangiku's. This time, he didn't fall to his knees, but the pain was obvious.

Before this brawl could progress, Rangiku grabbed her Captain by the arm, pulled a face at Bradley and walked away with Tōshirō. Hitsugaya was infuriated, and humiliated. How dare Karin put him in this position? They had won the match! Why couldn't Bradley just accept that? _I should get paid for this as well_.

'I'm tempted to just leave,' Hitsugaya muttered to his Lieutenant.

'Well, then you'll be giving him what he wants. It's not just his _foot_ball he's upset about.'

Tōshirō looked at her, sighing. 'Your jokes aren't funny, Matsumoto.' Reluctantly, he pulled off his cardigan and passed it over to her. 'You can watch from down here. I don't want you getting in the way.'

'As if. I'm watching you from the sidelines. Cheering you on. I wonder if they have any cheerleading costumes here––'

'_No_, you are _not_ going to cheer me on wearing something like that.' He didn't laugh with her. Although she could be infuriating, having her there, watching, did help immensely. In a way, she was like his lucky charm. 'I'll see you at the end of the match then.'

'Captain?'

'Mm?'

'Try not to lose your temper. What he says about me, I really don't care.'

Obviously she was referring to what happened not long ago, when Bradley insulted her. It was wrong of Tōshirō to suddenly lash out like that, he should have kept his cool. Rangiku was no doubt used to comments like the ones he said, and was more than capable to handle them herself. She didn't need Hitsugaya to come along and hurt him.

That didn't mean _Tōshirō_ could handle it. The Captain was sick of sexist comments being thrown her way, only viewing her as some sort of luscious figure. There was more much more to Rangiku than her bust size, or her appearance. She was right, though. He needed to stay calm, if only for her sake. If Rangiku didn't want Tōshirō to hurt the idiot, then he wouldn't. She was one of few people he would ever listen to.

'Whatever you say,' he exhaled, before approaching the ball.

The teams were smaller than the official match yesterday. Three members on each side. It wasn't a proper game, then, however Bradley seemed particularly keen to admit it was. Hitsugaya noted his body language, how he was shifting so much, watching him constantly–– almost _paranoid_. What human waste. Tōshirō didn't need to look to know where Rangiku was, he could sense her out of the way, but watching closely. This shouldn't be a problem.

_Start_. Hitsugaya dashed for the ball and, of course, reached it before anyone else, dribbling it towards Karin, before kicking it her way. At first, all looked successful, until an opposing player nabbed the ball from her. Hitsugaya charged for it, but was pushed violently to the ground by Bradley. He landed heavily on his arm, twisting his limb slightly. 'Penalty! Fucking penalty!' Karin yelled.

'Oh yeah? Who're you going to tell? The invisible referee?'

'I'm not playing with a cheater!'

'Fine, then you've lost.'

Karin hurried over to pick Hitsugaya up. Scowling, she glared at Bradley. 'Whatever, asshole. If you're gonna play nasty, then we will as well.'

Hitsugaya remembered what Rangiku said: _don't lose your temper_. Moving away from Karin, he eyed the ball, and the game continued. From where she sat, Rangiku knew Tōshirō was fine from the fall, and she was grateful Karin came over to check if he was all right. However, she was tense, even a little angry. She didn't know football well, but this was _not_ a game of football. This was bullying, and she detested bullying.

Despite the rough attacks, Tōshirō still managed to perform at his best. He was used to this sort of behaviour. The Captain managed to score a goal, but, apparently, that was as far as the game was going to progress. At first, he heard Bradley call him a very insulting name, until Tōshirō was pushed to the ground by something very heavy. Bradley grabbed Hitsugaya by the scruff of his collar and repeatedly beat his face down into the ground, breaking his nose in the process. Karin and her goal keeper were yelling at the top of their lungs, hurrying over to break the fight, but failing. Bradley was much too strong.

Tōshirō was smaller than him, but he managed to defend himself. He head-butted Bradley in the chin, before swivelling around and catching an approaching fist. 'Oi, quit it! This isn't getting us anywhere––' His other fist smashed into his face, making Hitsugaya bite down on his lip, causing it to bleed. That was it. Tōshirō was about to fight back, then Rangiku's words recalled in his mind: _don't lose your temper_.

'What's the matter? Not going to fight back, eh?'

'I said I wouldn't,' Hitsugaya said, spitting out blood.

Before Bradley could punch him again, he was suddenly thrown off, plummeting into the ground. Rangiku was ridiculously strong, despite her thin figure, and managed to hold Bradley up by his neck, squeezing. Bradley struggled to breathe, and his friends had already backed away, amazed to watch this woman behave like this. 'Have you finished yet?' Rangiku asked, her grip around his neck tightening.

Tōshirō choked when he saw the scene. 'Lieutenant!' That was foolish, stupid. By that title, everyone, aside from Karin, looked at Tōshirō in confusion.

'Lieutenant...?' One of them repeated.

Rangiku realised the problem. Turning back around to Bradley she shoved him aside. 'Yes, Lieutenant,' she said. 'A nickname Tōshirō has for me. Long story.' Desperate to just get out of here, she helped her Captain to his feet, not at all pleased to witness blood trickling down his chin. She wasn't happy. One of the members on the opposing side hurried forwards when they began to walk away.

'Oi, the game hasn't ended yet!'

'The game ended more than twenty-four hours ago! Get a grip,' Rangiku retorted.

Tōshirō hadn't witnessed his Lieutenant get so angry before. Wiping his bloody nose, he was very tempted to go back there and smash Bradley's face, but there wasn't any point. Rangiku made it quite clear.

* * *

'Talk about a temper!'

'Mm-Hm.'

'That stupid boy. I'm sure if I contacted his Mother, she wouldn't be very happy.'

'Something tells me she won't care that much.'

'He beat you so bad.'

'Hey! You told me not to hit him.'

'Still, you're all bloody, and you have a broken nose. He was so mean.'

'To put it lightly.'

'I can't believe what happened. You were playing the game fairly and––'

'Matsumoto, it's okay. It's over now.'

Allowing her to wipe away the rest of the blood splattered across his face, Tōshirō remained still, eyes on her. He did feel quite–– _touched_ she responded like she did, giving that idiot a piece of her own mind. However, she was his Vice-Captain. It was her duty to protect him, and at least he kept his promise. To not hit back, or lose his temper. That, in itself, was a miracle. Hitsugaya was relieved.

Once the blood was washed away, Matsumoto peeled away a plaster and placed it over a nasty graze across his cheek. 'Your nose should heal.' She sighed. 'Look, it's all bent now. And you had such a nice nose.'

'Uh, thanks, I guess.'

'I didn't enjoy that.'

Their hotel room was only available for the next few hours, and then they would have to pack and head home. Thankfully, the room provided some medical equipment, and Tōshirō was soon free from blood and healing from his wounds. Glancing over at Rangiku, he noticed how she seemed quite upset. 'Hey, it's all right. Now, we should focus on heading back.'

'Were you bullied a lot?'

He wasn't expecting that. Frowning, he looked at her again. 'What?'

'Before you became a Shinigami, were you bullied?'

A pause. 'No. People were too scared to approach me. Were you?'

Rangiku snorted. 'Yeah, right. As if I'd let anyone do that.' Tōshirō didn't believe her completely. Matsumoto's past was a mystery to him. She was so _to herself_ about it. Whenever he so much as implied her past, she would either change the topic, or space out. It was awful how the scars still came back to haunt her.

The Captain was about to speak when he heard a knock at their door.

'If it's that creep, I swear to God––' Matsumoto opened the door, and was surprised to watch Ikkaku and Yumichika come strolling in, not looking well. 'What happened to you two?'

'You don't want to know,' Yumichika grumbled. 'I'm never doing that again.'

'It took us five hours to get them out of the damn room. By the time they left, the place was a tip. I don't even remember what happened last night,' Ikkaku said, scratching his head. 'And you weren't helping, constantly whining about them.'

'They kept bothering me when I was trying to do something!' Yumichika exclaimed. 'I don't _get_ women. Urgh, I never want to do that––'

'So you got them out?' Tōshirō said.

'More, threw them out,' Ikkaku murmured.

'_Threw_ them?'

'Kicked them out, I dunno! What were we supposed to do? They wouldn't leave us alone. Now the hotel is charging us extra for making such a mess. We were wondering if we could stay here for the night, seeing as you're staying.'

'What?' Rangiku looked at her Captain. 'We're _staying_? You told me this morning we're leaving.'

'This _morning_?' Ikkaku widened his eyes, then grinned. 'Whoa, I'm sorry if I disturbed anything between you two––'

'Oh, shut up. We were sharing a room, separate beds, idiot,' Rangiku replied.

'We're heading back to Soul Society today!' Hitsugaya exclaimed, standing to his feet. Running a hand through his hair, he exhaled slowly. 'I've had enough down here.'

'Captain, don't be so grumpy. We both have a day off tomorrow, so there's no point hurrying back.'

'Oh yeah?' Tōshirō challenged. 'Fine, if we let these morons stay here––'

'Oi!'

'––Then where are we going to stay?'

* * *

'_Here_?!'

Despite Hitsugaya's reluctance, Orihime was more than delighted to invite both Shinigami into her home. Tōshirō felt even worse when he spotted Kurosaki there too. Things became twice as bad when both Matsumoto and Orihime headed off upstairs, most likely to talk about absolute rubbish.

'Why are you here?' He asked, taking a seat opposite.

Ichigo sighed and lay back onto the settee. 'Originally, I came here to talk to Orihime, but you both arrived, so I suppose that's not happening.'

Then Hitsugaya realised. Softening his expression slightly, he said, 'What were you going to discuss?'

'Nothing important.'

And he doubted that. Hitsugaya frowned, leaning back. He understood what was going through Kurosaki's mind, he recognised the body language, the hesitation and disappointment. In fact, Tōshirō was terribly familiar with this. 'I always thought you and Kuchiki had something going on.'

'Rukia?' Ichigo raised his brows. 'Well, she's a great friend, I'll give you that.' Then he widened his eyes and glared at him. 'Hold up–– "Something going on"? What's _that_ supposed to mean?'

'Clearly you came over here to confess to Inoue, right?'

'Tsk.' Ichigo sat upright and folded his arms. 'Believe me, Hitsugaya, I've got better things to do.'

'Uh-Huh.'

'Don't give me that look.' He cocked his chin. 'By the way, I was watching you and Rangiku last night, the way she was hitting on you. You looked like you'd seen a ghost.'

'Great, laugh it off. Matsumoto wasn't herself. When she's had too much to drink, she gets a little...'

'Handsy?'

'Mm.'

'What happened to your face?'

'Oh.' Tōshirō rolled his eyes. 'Had a little bit of a fallout with an opposing football player today. He wasn't very happy to know he had lost the match.'

'Ah yeah, Karin was telling me about that.' Ichigo snorted. 'She also told me about how you spun Rangiku around when you won.' Then he was smiling. 'That sounded _sweet_.'

'Shut up.'

'You like her, don't you?'

'I've known Matsumoto for a very long time, Kurosaki. I'd say we're good friends, but nothing more.'

Both males stopped talking as soon as Rangiku and Orihime appeared. Tōshirō wanted to hit Ichigo–– now he just felt awkward. Yes, he liked Matsumoto, that was obvious. However, he didn't appreciate what Kurosaki was implying. Maybe, _maybe_, there was something more. After all, he performed better with Rangiku watching, he felt more confidence if she were around him. Even during these seconds, when Matsumoto was in sight, he felt calmer. Despite the awkward feeling swelling in his chest due to his conversation with Kurosaki, Tōshirō felt better.

Orihime had only come down to fetch some drinks to share with her friend. They looked at the two silent boys, before exchanging glances with each other.

'Now I'm just suspicious,' Orihime said.

'Maybe we disturbed them during a touching confession.'

'Oh, we should leave the happy couple be, then.'

'I knew it!' Rangiku exclaimed.

Tōshirō's ears burned. 'Matsumoto, the IQ of the entire street drops whenever you talk.'

'No it doesn't!' Rangiku retorted. 'It does _not_!'

Kurosaki grinned. 'Best leave. You're upsetting the guy.'

Whipping his head around to glare at him, Hitsugaya didn't know who he was frustrated with the most. Matsumoto squinted her eyes at her Captain. 'It doesn't take much to do that––'

'Matsumoto!'

Thankfully, Orihime had the sense to remove Rangiku from Hitsugaya's sight. Kurosaki was sniggering to himself when the two women left, but Hitsugaya honestly didn't know what was so funny. He glared at him, waiting for the substitute Shinigami to come up with an explanation.

'What?' He scowled.

'You two. At each other's throats all the time.'

For a second, Tōshirō caught himself smiling, and he quickly changed his expression.  
_You like her, don't you?_

Because, even though they were constantly jabbing at each other, even though she managed to infuriate him, she still brought life, still brought a sun to him. Matsumoto was the only heat he could tolerate and, in many ways, the only individual he would happily spend time alone with.  
Did he like her, though?

Hitsugaya would rather not think about that.

'Shut up, Kurosaki.'

* * *

**author's note**: I don't know why, but I'm not very happy with this chapter. Sort of been moping about it, but I don't know _why_, that's the problem. Anyway, I shall leave my readers to judge on how good this was. Honest feedback is appreciated, as is any sort of feedback. Did you like? Did you not like? I think it's because I'm so _unused_ to writing lighthearted stories that I'm struggling. This may inevitably turn into an angst story, sorry. We shall see how this progresses.

Thank you **[ Guest ]**, **sagitgirlth** and **Kari Hitsugaya** for reviewing the prior chapter. I am very grateful.


	4. Author's Note

**author's note.**

Hey, everyone. This will probably come off as a huge annoyance if anything, but I honestly don't know if this story is progressing how I want it to be. I don't get that _feeling_ from it like I do with the other stories I write. To be frank, I'm much better with the angst/romance genre, so, next time, I'm really going to be kicking into that. This story will most likely be discontinued (and, later, deleted), but there is another idea in my head which I may write soon. This idea is a lot more darker, and suddenly analyses the relationship between Rangiku and Hitsugaya, be it out of work, or professionally. I'm sorry for being such an ass, I don't like it myself. I hope you'll come to forgive me.

Thank you very much for your support on this story.

SP.


End file.
